Twilight Zone
by Zane Hietala
Summary: Divers oneshots sur les Mangemorts et leur entourage en général
1. La seule personne

**Auteur :** Zane Hietala

**Disclaimer :** À moins d'avoir vécu sur Mars durant quelques décénies, vous devez être au courant que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Explication du titre :** On nomme Twilight Zone la zone qui divise les deux principales parties de l'océan : celle claire où la lumière se rend et celle obscure où la lumière ne se rend pas. L'équilibre entre la lumière et la noirceur, entre le bien et le mal, entre Voldemort et… Harry Potter il faut croire.

**Résumé :** Petits recueils de ones divers sur les Mangemorts et leur entourage en général

**Couple :** Dans celui-là, aucun.

**Personnages :** Narcissa, Bellatrix

**Nombre de mots :** Mon compteur Word m'indique 100

**La seule personne**

Un fait que la majorité du monde magique ignore sur l'importante Madame Narcissa Rosawinthe Malfoy est que la seule personne dont elle pleura amèrement la mort après la bataille de Poudlard fut sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle s'occupa de faire transporter ses restes jusqu'au caveau familial et vint fleurir sa tombe de façon hebdomadaire durant un an. Cependant, elle ne regretta jamais la meurtrière, ni la Mangemort, de même que la servante de Voldemort ou la fervente Sang-Pur qu'était sa sœur.

Narcissa fit seulement le deuil de la seule personne au monde pour laquelle Madame Malfoy était simplement ''Cissy''.

- - - -

Alors, pour un début dans le monde sorcier, vous en avez pensé quoi?

Précision : J'ignore le 2e nom de Narcissa, c'est donc une pure invention de ma part.


	2. Mangemort

**Auteur :** Zane Hietala

**Disclaimer :** À moins d'avoir vécu sur Mars durant quelques décénies, vous devez être au courant que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** Draco réfléchit à ce qu'est devenu sa vie depuis la seconde chute de Voldemort.

**Couple :** Aucun dans celui-là

**Personnages :** Draco Malfoy, références à Harry Potter et à Lucius Malfoy

**Mangemort**

_Mangemort_

Ce mot le suivait partout. Tel un ver dans une pomme, il s'infiltrait sournoisement dans chaque sphère de sa vie pour la lui pourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Ce mot, Draco Malfoy l'entendait parfois chuchoté dans son dos par des commères se croyant discrètes. Ce mot, il l'avait vu écrit en immenses lettres, juste au-dessus de sa photo dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il pouvait le lire dans les yeux des gens lorsque, par mégarde, il dévoilait son avant-bras gauche. Il pouvait le sentir gravé dans son front quand il sortait seul sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il pouvait même entendre le vent le murmurer lorsqu'il passait devant un cimetière où, inévitablement, des victimes de Voldemort étaient enterrées.

_Mangemort_

_Assassin_

_Traître_

Ce mot en impliquait plusieurs et finissait toujours par faire sentir sa présence même dans les conversations les plus banales. Seuls les idiots ayant vécu sur Neptune au cours des dernières années ignoraient son ancien statut, mais travaillant maintenant au Ministère, Draco ne pouvait éviter toutes les discussions ayant un rapport à Voldemort. Dans ces moments-là, il se contentait de fermer son clapet et d'éviter le regard de ceux qui avouaient avoir perdu des proches au cours de son second règne.

Eux étaient les victimes, lui le bourreau, pourtant, il aurait presque souhaité être à leur place.

Le mot était toujours bien présent, gravé sur son âme telle une marque au fer rouge, cependant, il y avait des jours où il parvenait presque à ne plus y penser. Les Malfoy retrouvaient petit à petit leur statut d'avant à force de bonne volonté, d'ententes avec le Ministère et d'invitations à prendre le thé adressées aux bonnes personnes aux moments opportuns.

La haute société magique commençait à oublier la disgrâce des Malfoy, mais pour la plupart des sorciers, le pardon serait long à obtenir. Draco ne l'espérait même pas, il savait que certaines blessures ne se refermeraient jamais. Ceux qui oubliaient facilement étaient ceux qui avaient eu les moyens et l'opportinité de se cacher durant les dernières années, pas ceux qui s'étaient battus. C'est pourquoi il évitait à tout prix de passer devant le bureau des Aurors au Ministère. S'il le faisait, il sentait des regards haineux dans son dos et entendait encore le mot. Et d'autres.

_Mangemort_

_Assassin_

_Traître_

_Criminel_

_Azkaban_

_Meurtrier_

Il n'échappait à rien. Deux fois on lui avait demandé de montrer la Marque sur son bras, deux fois il avait envoyé promener le curieux de façon si hargneuse que plus personne ne s'y risquait maintenant.

_Mais il ne devrait pas… après tout, c'était lui qui avait choisi d'avoir cette marque non? _

La dite Marque était aujourd'hui à mi-chemin entre un tatouage et une cicatrice. Morte. Du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la marque était _vivante_, comme un parasite dans son bras, elle était un lien direct entre l'esclave et le maître. Draco savait qu'elle ne le brûlerait plus jamais, mais qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas. Elle était un souvenir dans sa chair, un humiliant rappel de ce qu'il avait fait et surtout, de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

Mais aurait-il pu agir autrement? Est-ce que devenir Mangemort avait été un choix ou simplement une fatalité? Aurait-il pu un jour dire _non_? En aurait-il eu le courage? Il préférait ignorer la réponse.

Bien sûr, aujourd'hui il était un sorcier libre, riche, influent, mais il y avait toujours ce mot qui le hantait, qui le poursuivait, qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines aussi sûrement que le plus efficace des poisons.

_Mangemort_

_Mange Mort_

_M-a-n-g-e-m-o-r-t, celui qui mange la mort, qui la dévore, qui s'y abîme corps et âme. Celui qui la craint tant qu'il la fait subir. _

M-a-n-g-e-m-o-r-t_,_ un titre déchu pour lui rappeler que Potter était le vainqueur et lui, le vaincu.

M-a-n-g-e-m-o-r-t, une accusation inscrite dans son dossier pour le restant de ses jours comme une tache impossible à effacer. Un simple statut qui lui avait mérité un procès criminel et qui avait failli l'expédier définitivement à Azkaban.

Quelle ironie quand même que ce soit le témoignage du Survivant, attestant que les Malfoy l'avaient aidé dès qu'ils avaient pu, qui lui avait redonné sa liberté.

Mais la liberté ne ramène pas une réputation.

M-a-n-g-e-m-o-r-t, un mot qui lui vaudrait éternellement le mépris de ceux qui s'étaient battus du côté de Harry Potter, quoi qu'il fasse.

M-a-n-g-e-m-o-r-t, sujet récurrent de ses cauchemars mêlé aux hurlements de ceux qu'il avait torturé et aux larmes de ceux qu'il n'avait pas aidé. Pour peu, il aurait presque pu s'y habituer, la disparition de ses bonnes nuits de sommeil coincidant avec l'apparition de la Marque sur son bras.

_Mangemort_

_Il ne la dévorait pas la Mort, il la haissait, il voulait la repousser le plus loin possible de lui. Elle lui avait tellement enlevé… Il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. _

_Il était devenu paranoïaque. _

_Il avait sans cesse l'impression que quelqu'un le suivait même s'il savait qu'il était en sécurité maintenant. _

_Il paniquait si sa baguette magique n'était pas dans sa poche. _

_Il était incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, il doutait même de ses propres elfes de maison. _

_Il lui arrivait même de rentrer à reculons chez lui et de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que Voldemort n'y était plus. _

_Il avait envie de hurler à chaque fois qu'on le dévisageait dans une boutique en chuchotant le fameux mot. _

Il pourrait presque comprendre Harry Potter maintenant. Sauf que Potter avait gagné et maintenant, tout ceux qui l'avaient cru fou se pressaient pour lui serrer la main. Ironique.

Ça le rendait malade. _Est-ce que tu aurais autant d'admirateurs Potty si tu avais été obligé de torturer des inconnus? D'utiliser des Doloris sur tes amis? De te mêler à une bataille à laquelle tu n'avais ni l'envie, ni le courage de participer? _

Est-ce que Potter aurait supporté les regards méprisants? Les remarques acides sur son ancienne appartenance? Les références à Azkaban lancées on ne peut plus subtilement par des ministres hargneux qui auraient adoré le voir condamné?

Draco ne le supportait pas lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa vie, ça avait été son choix.

_Mangemort_

Il ne pouvait espérer qu'un jour il ne les entendrait plus.


	3. Rumeur

**Auteur :** Zane Hietala

**Disclaimer :** À moins d'avoir vécu sur Mars durant quelques décénies, vous devez être au courant que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** Juste un petit délire… ça ne vole pas haut, mais ça me trottait dans la tête.

**Couple :** Aucun

**Personnages :** Scorpius, Albus Severus, sous-entendu de Harry et Draco.

**Rumeur**

Le petit Gryffondor qui osa poser la fameuse question ce jour-là ne savait visiblement pas à qui il avait affaire. C'est ce que se dit Albus en observant de loin le petit groupe rouge et or se pressant autour d'un certain Serpentard.

«-Dis Malfoy, c'est vrai que ton père a tué des gens pour Tu-Sais-Qui?

Même des années après, certaines personnes n'osaient toujours pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Le père d'Albus était un des seuls qui osait et encourageait ses enfants à en faire autant.

Cependant, le jeune brun qui avait posé la question à Scorpius avait prononcé le surnom avec une sorte de fascination morbide que certains étudiants portaient aux descendants de Mangemorts. Albus eut presque envie d'intervenir, mais connaissant la réputation du fils de Draco, il se dit que ce dernier devait sûrement savoir comment réagir.

Il ne se trompa pas.

Scorpius commença par lever lentement les yeux de l'épais volume qu'il lisait avant de poser son regard gris acier sur le malheureux qui avait osé lui poser la question. Il eut ensuite un sourire faussement charmant qui donna l'impression à Albus d'un vautour ayant trouvé un cadavre.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, commença Scorpius de sa voix traînante.

Un petit groupe de Gryffondors s'approcha de lui, fascinés et dégoûtés à la fois à l'idée d'entendre des détails. Le petit blond ne se fit pas prier.

-Mon père a d'ailleurs une collection des têtes réduites de ses victimes. Il les classe même selon la maison qu'ils occupaient à Poudlard. Ça vous dirait de venir voir? Il dit qu'il aimerait bien ajouter quelques pièces à la section Gryffondor…»

Les curieux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de Scorpius pâlirent tous à l'unisson et s'éloignèrent sans demander leur reste.

Le jeune Potter ricana et se remit à sa lecture en songeant que malgré leur sale caractère, ça valait la peine d'être ami avec un Malefoy uniquement pour des épisodes comme celui-là.


	4. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

Scorpius Malfoy s'apprêtait à fâcher son père...

Et il savait que les conséquences seraient terribles. Pires que lorsqu'il avait lancé par erreur un sortilège du Saucisson sur grand-maman Narcissa, pires que lorsqu'il avait égaré son Nimbus 2004 tout neuf, pires que lorsqu'il avait laissé entendre qu'Albus Potter était ''sympa''.

Le jeune homme recoiffa sa blonde tignasse d'une main pour la énième fois tout en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il avait attendu deux ans avant d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Non seulement il était maintenant majeur, mais également sûr et certain de son choix. Au mieux, ses géniteurs seraient ravis et l'approuveraient- ce qui n'arriverait jamais-, au pire, il serait déshérité et renié sur-le-champ.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une petite tête qui passa la porte et lui dit :

«-Maître Scorpius, monsieur et madame Malfoy vous prient de passer à table.

-Merci Holly, répondit ce dernier d'une voix hésitante à l'elfe de maison.»

C'était le moment.

Rassemblant tout son courage- ce qui était un grand effort pour lui, les Malfoy n'était pas spécialement reconnus pour leur cran-, il descendit dans la salle à manger rejoindre ses parents.

Ceux-ci étaient déjà assis et en train de déjeuner. Scorpius se mit debout face à eux et se râcla la gorge pour attirer leur attention avant de commencer :

«-Père, mère, comme vous le savez je suis maintenant majeur et libre de mes choix. Par conséquent, j'ai une… nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.

-Tu ne vas pas vivre chez les moldus j'espère? Commenta son père avec son cynisme habituel.

-Draco, laisse-le finir, objecta sa mère tout en lançant un regard encourageant vers son fils.

Celui-ci continua donc :

-J'espère avoir votre consentement, même si je ne suis pas certain de l'obtenir. J'espère tout de même que vous ne tenterez pas de vous opposer à ma décision.

Sous le regard curieux de ses parents, Scorpius prit une grande inspiration et lança :

-Père, mère, je vais épouser Rose Weasley.

Asteria ne dit rien, mais ses yeux devinrent aussi ronds que des balles de golf. Draco Malfoy ne dit rien non plus, mais son visage passa par toutes les couleurs possibles avant de prendre une expression totalement mortifiée. Ce dernier eut cependant la force de dire d'une voix basse où se mêlaient une surprise totale et une sourde colère :

-Va dans ta chambre, je dois parler à ta mère. »

Scorpius croisa les doigts et fila immédiatement en se promettant de commencer à faire ses valises au cas où ses parents décidaient de l'envoyer passer le bonjour à Voldemort.

OoOoO

Dans la salle à manger des Malfoy, l'expression d'Asteria s'était adoucie, mais le maître de maison abordait maintenant un visage choqué et un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Sa femme savait cependant qu'il ne criait plus qu'il ne mordait et demanda :

«Alors… qu'en penses-tu?

-Ce que j'en pense? Fit le sorcier en détachant chaque syllabe d'une voix blanche. C'est une catastrophe!

-Mais non, insista sa femme, ce ne peut pas être si mal, si Scorpius est heureux avec elle je ne vois pas le problème.

-Le problème? C'est la fille des deux groupies de _Saint_ Potter! Lança-t-il avec hargne comme s'il était revenu au temps de Poudlard.

Asteria savait bien que les rapports entre Draco et Harry s'étaient adoucis depuis le temps, mais elle connaissait la rancœur que son mari avait toujours à l'égard du Survivant. Harry Potter était sorti grand gagnant de l'affront contre Voldemort alors que Draco avait du passer une majorité des mois d'après-guerre à redorer le blason familial après ses années forcées en tant que Mangemort.

Harry Potter était le vainqueur, Draco Malfoy le vaincu. Mais ce prétexte n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire, ce qu'Asteria tenta de lui rappeler. Après avoir argumenté durant de longues minutes, la femme tenta d'orienter la discussion dans un autre sens :

-Weasley ou pas, elle est sûrement très gentille.

-J'espère bien qu'elle est _gentille_, railla-t-il, c'est une Sang-Mêlée…

-Fille de deux des héros de la Bataille de Poudlard , ancienne préfète de Gryffondor, future médicomage, sorcière excessivement brillante d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, gagnante du…

-Là n'est pas la question Asteria! Mon fils n'épousera jamais une Weasley. Marions-le à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut son épouse qui perdit patience et répondit avec un air suprêmement dédaigneux qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie feu Severus Rogue :

-Ton fils épousera cette _Weasley_ si ça lui chante et si tu ne donnes pas ton approbation, _je_ donnerais la mienne. Durant vingt-trois ans j'ai approuvé presque chacune de tes décisions, durant vingt-trois ans j'ai été là à chaque instant pour toi, mais aujourd'hui, je refuse de changer d'avis. Scorpius aime cette fille, il n'est pas question qu'il épouse quelqu'un d'autre simplement parce que son nom ne te plaît pas.

Draco voyait rarement son épouse en colère, il était donc impressionné à chaque fois et savait que s'il tenait à sa santé mentale, il devait se taire.

-De toute façon, qui lui ferais-tu épouser?

-La fille de Pansy peut-être, hasarda Draco.

-Celle que tu décris comme _aussi niaise que sa mère avec la laideur en plus_?

-Hem, une des jumelles Nott alors?

-Ce n'est pas elles que tu avais interdit à Scorpius d'inviter au bal de Noël sous peine de voir son héritage donné aux elfes de maison?

Tout en pestant contre la mémoire de son épouse et voyant qu'il s'enfonçait, Draco fit une dernière tentative :

-Bon sang, il doit bien avoir une sorcière Sang-Pur en Europe qui soit présentable!

-Il y a Rose Weasley

-Hors de question.

-Si question. Ce sera probablement le premier Malfoy de la lignée à vraiment choisir son épouse et je suis ravie pour lui! Avoue que tu aurais sans doute préféré avoir le même choix plutôt que de te voir imposé une fiancée avant vingt ans. Tu te souviens?

Oh, bien sûr que Draco se souvenait. Les mariages de raison étaient courants dans les anciennes familles sorcières qui tenaient mordicus à la pureté de leur sang, mais jamais il ne se serait imaginé que ce serait si difficile mentalement. Voir tous ses anciens amis rayonnants après avoir épousé la personne qu'ils aimaient avait été une épreuve de plus à son moral déjà bas après la bataille de Poudlard. Même s'il ne l'avait que rarement exprimé, il avait détesté cette période de sa vie où son épouse était une pure étrangère qu'il rendait malheureuse bien malgré lui. Heureusement, Asteria et lui avaient fini par s'aimer après plusieurs années de cohabitation, mais Draco savait que leur cas était une exception.

-Je refuse qu'une autre fille marche vers l'hôtel avec le sentiment d'être une condamnée à mort se rendant à la potence, poursuivit Asteria, Scorpius est un gentil garçon, je souhaite qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que moi. Et si cette personne est Rose Weasley, je ne peux pas m'y opposer. »

Asteria se retourna vers son mari comme pour le mettre au défi de répliquer, mais ce dernier ne pu que baisser les yeux et reconnaître que sa femme avait raison. Se levant de table, il pria Holly de lui préparer sa cape, décidant que plus vite il rencontrerait sa future belle-fille, plus vite il pourrait se préparer psychologiquement à avoir une Weasley sur l'arbre généalogique.

- - - -

Scorpius était assis sur son lit, la tête baissé, les mains jointes. Il attendait. Il avait su dès le départ que faire accepter sa décision, surtout à son père, ne serait pas facile, mais il était prêt à se battre.

Il savait bien que depuis la mort de Voldemort, les rivalités entre les divers sangs étaient moins flagrantes, mais elles restaient tout de même présentes. Il n'était pas ignorant que ses parents avaient été mariés de force, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser imposer le même sort et d'épouser une autre fille que Rose. Déjà, sa fiancée devait avoir annoncé la nouvelle à ses propres parents à l'heure qu'il était. Les deux avaient décidés que si les deux familles s'opposaient à leur union, ils iraient se réfugier chez Fleur et Bill Weasley, au courant du secret, avant de se trouver une maison bien à eux.

Cependant, l'arrivée de son père dans sa chambre mit fin à sa réflexion. Draco Malfoy regarda son presque sosie parfait avant de lancer d'un ton autoritaire :

«Dépêche-toi, on sort.

-Où allons-nous? Fit le garçon, redoutant la réponse.

-Chez les Weasley tiens. Je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer ma future bru le jour de votre mariage, montrons-leurs que les Malfoy connaissent encore les bonnes manières. J'ai déjà envoyé Holly les prévenir de notre arrivée. »

Tout en enfilant son épaisse cape d'hiver, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Sous son ton arrogant, son père venait de lui donner ce qu'il désirait par-dessus tout : son approbation.

Mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée.

- - - -

Quelques précisions:  
Le nom de l'épouse de Draco peut s'écrire Asteria ou Astoria d'après ce que j'ai vu, mais je préfère la première option.

J'ignore comment Asteria et Draco se sont rencontrés, mais j'aime bien l'option d'un mariage de raison supposé redonner un peu de prestige aux Malfoy.


	5. Marry Me 2

**Auteur :** Zane Hietala

**Disclaimer :** À moins d'avoir vécu sur Mars durant quelques décénies, vous devez être au courant que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Résumé :** La rencontre des futures belles-familles!

**Couple :** Scorpius/Rose

**Personnages :** La famille Malfoy et la famille Weasley

**Marry Me****  
(2****e**** partie)**

La première chose qui frappa Draco Malfoy en entrant chez les Weasley-Granger fut le désordre. Ou plutôt, l'absence d'ordre. La maison était petite, les plafonds bas et les murs surchargés d'objets de toutes sortes. D'immenses étagères remplies à craquer de livres divers, passant de l'_Histoire de Poudlard _aux _Contes de Beedle le barde,_ côtoyaient des armoires où se mêlaient appareils moldus trafiqués et fournitures d'un goût douteux provenant de toute évidence d'un magasin de farces et attrapes. Les meubles étaient ensorcelés pour se déplacer eux-mêmes selon les besoins des habitants, ce qui créait un mouvement perpétuel. Comble du mauvais goût, les Weasley avaient trafiqué leurs murs pour qu'ils changent de couleur de façon aléatoire. Draco s'en était rendu compte car en moins de deux minutes, le vert criard de l'entrée avait laissé place à un jaune poussin tout aussi écoeurant.

Si les sorciers avaient connu les drogues dures, Draco aurait conclu que la maison avait été décorée par un designer excentrique en ayant ingurgité une forte quantité.

Autant dire que les trois Malfoy aux vêtements sombres faisaient terriblement tache dans ce décor chaleureux, mais seul Scorpius ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

Sûrement alertée par le bruit de la porte, une jeune adolescente apparu à l'extrémité de la pièce et compte tenu du sourire ravi qu'elle leur adressa, Draco devina que ce devait être Rose Weasley.

L'ancien Serpentard eut un petit soupir de soulagement en la voyant. Déjà, ses cheveux n'étaient pas roux, mais auburn et aucune tache de rousseur n'était visible sur sa peau immaculée.

Le maître de maison Malfoy aurait préféré ingurgiter un chaudron complet d'une potion préparée par Neville plutôt que de l'avouer, mais sa future belle-fille était beaucoup plus jolie qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Mais c'était quand même une Sang-Mêlée.

Draco Lucius Malfoy avait fait tout son possible pour rester digne en entrant dans la demeure, mais tous ses efforts s'écroulèrent lorsqu'il vit la jeune Rose sauter au cou de son fils en lui criant un surnom absolument mièvre qu'il serait honteux de répéter.

Il voulut jeter un regard horrifié à son épouse afin de lui partager son dégoût, malheureusement pour lui, Asteria semblait enchantée de voir les deux amoureux transis se lécher les amygdales avec passion.

Draco fut presque soulagé de voir Ron Weasley apparaître au bout du couloir. Ce dernier avait visiblement tenté de se donner une allure digne afin de recevoir les Malfoy, car Draco doutait fort qu'avoir une coiffure correcte et porter du Versorcier soit dans ses habitudes.

L'ancien Gryffondor et lui se firent un salut si crispé et hypocrite qu'Asteria aggripa sa baguette _juste au cas_.

Heureusement pour elle, cette précaution s'avéra inutile puisque Rose aggripa Scorpius par la main, le traîna jusqu'à son père et dit :

«-Papa, je te présente Scorpius Malfoy, mon fiancé.

Ronald fit l'effort de serrer la main à l'héritier Malfoy, même s'il aurait sans doute préféré que sa fille se marie avec Gilderoy Lockhart plutôt qu'avec le fiston d'un ancien Mangemort.

Il s'en suivit un long silence durant lequel les deux jeunes se regardèrent en gloussant stupidement et les parents se jetèrent des œillades gênées.

Enfin, Hermione Granger- pardon, Weasley- daigna se montrer elle et ses dix kilos en trop et tout ce beau monde put la suivre à la cuisine. Draco réussit presque à oublier la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lorsqu'elle offrit du thé, mais lorsqu'ils furent tous atablés avec une tasse fumante dans les mains, le malaise revint.

Persista.

Stagnait.

Même l'entité Scorpius-Rose cessa de roucouler un instant pour constater le silence gêné de leurs parents. Draco vit avec horreur sa chère épouse échanger un regard avec l'ex-Granger et il comprit que les deux femmes cherchaient un moyen d'ammorcer la conversation. Ce fut finalement Asteria qui lança avec un naturel déconcertant :

«Ce thé, madame, est tout à fait délicieux.

-Merci beaucoup madame Malfoy, répondit Hermione avec le même petit sourire supérieur qu'elle abordait à l'époque de Poudlard lorsqu'elle était la seule de la classe à lever la main après une question d'un professeur.

Elle posa sa tasse fumante sur la table avant de déclarer de façon plus honnête :

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir débarquer si… tôt.

-Disons que mon mari et moi avons décidé qu'il nous fallait rencontrer au plus vite votre charmante fille, fit Asteria et Draco ajouta mentalement _afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une harpie_.

-En effet, et les détails du mariage doivent être réglés au plus vite, approuva Hermione.

-Au plus vite? Comment ça au plus vite? lança brusquement Ron, ils se fréquentent depuis à peine…

-Deux ans papa, coupa Rose plutôt sèchement.

-C'est, hem, peu justement, renchérit le roux, tentant de se rattraper, mais Draco voyait bien que c'était perdu d'avance.

-Tu as demandé maman en mariage au bout de six mois, argumenta Rose en défiant son père du regard.

-Exact, mais nous nous sommes mariés seulement plusieurs années après, après mûre réflexion et…

-Chéri, coupa Hermione en tentant de reprendre son aplomb, ne fait pas de notre cas une généralité. La question ici est plutôt la relation de Scorpius et de notre Rosie. Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit avant? Fit-elle brusquement en se tournant vers sa fille et son futur gendre.

-Papa m'a dit au moins une fois par rentrée que si je ramenais un Malfoy à la maison il s'exilait en Roumanie avec oncle Charlie et tu l'as approuvé.

Draco jeta un regard féroce à Hermione et elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles comme une petite fille. Cependant, son fils décida de lui faire honte à son tour et déclara de la voix traînante typique des Malfoy:

-Mon père m'a affirmé qu'il aimerait mieux me voir avec Adela Bulstrode qu'avec Rose Weasley ou Lily Potter.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de l'ancien Serpentard de blêmir et de serrer les dents. Asteria, embarassée, tenta de calmer l'atmosphère.

-Il faut dire que même aujourd'hui un Serpentard et une Gryffondor c'est loin d'être fréquent…

-En effet, et il a fallu que ça tombe sur Rosie, gromela Ron.

-Ronald! Ils se fréquentent c'est tout! S'emporta Hermione.

-Ils se _fréquentent_, marmonna Draco d'un ton montrant qu'il n'était pas certain de la justesse du terme.

_«_Ils s'inspectent quotidiennement les molaires avec la langue_»_ aurait été, selon lui, une expression plus exacte.

-Alors, comment en êtes-vous arrivés à vous, hem, fréquenter? Demanda Ron d'une voix qui signifiait plutôt ''Comment en es-tu venu à poser tes sales pattes sur ma fille ignoble Serpentard?''

Cependant, l'éducation de Scorpius en avait fait un maître en langue de bois, en métaphores et en sous-entendus de toutes sortes, il répondit donc aisément :

-Hey bien, lorsque nous étions en conquième année, le professeur Slughorn avait décidé de répartir les équipes de travail selon les forces et faiblesses de chacun…

-Et bien sûr, ma fille t'aidait en potions

-Oh, c'est plutôt le contraire papa, répondit Rose d'une voix roucoulante, Scorpius est beaucoup plus doué que moi en potions.

Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard complice qui donna envie à Draco de rejeter son thé par les narines.

-Le professeur Slughorn est un très bon pédagogue, commenta Asteria, mettant un dernier coup de poignard dans la confiance chancelante de son mari.

Draco fit un effort titanesque afin de ne pas imaginer la jeune Rosie battant des cils à son héritier au-dessus d'un chaudron d'amortentia. C'en était trop pour ses pauvres nerfs. Visiblement, c'en était trop pour ceux de Weasley aussi car il se leva l'air hagard, fit signe à une armoire de s'ouvrir et lança :

-Quelqu'un veut un peu de whisky Pur-Feu?

Draco approuva l'idée et se retenu de le remercier à genoux pour la beauté de son intervention. Pour l'aider encore plus, Scorpius et Rosie avaient recommencé à se faire des mamours tandis qu'Asteria et Hermione papotaient robe de mariage, décorations, invités et voyage de noce. Étrangement, les deux femmes semblaient s'être trouvé un centre d'intérêt commun malgré leurs différences.

Non, il n'était définitivement pas à sa place ici. Son seuil de tolérance aux choses- inhabituelles-dans-la-vie-d'un-Malfoy venait d'exploser.

Le whisky lui fit un bien fou, mais il faillit le cracher sur madame Weasley lorsque cette dernière lança candidement :

-Les parents de Ronald viennent nous visiter demain, ne serait-ce pas une excellente idée que Scorpius les rencontre? Il pourrait dormir ici!

-C'est une bonne idée ma foi, fit Asteria en souriant, n'est-il point mon cher?

-Oh je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour lui ici…, fit Draco en avalant péniblement une gorgée du breuvage salvateur.

-Nous avons beaucoup de chambres libres, affirma Ron outré par l'idée qu'un Malfoy puisse penser que sa maison était trop petite pour un invité. »

Scorpius et Rose se lancèrent un regard éloquent en dissimulant un rictus. Les deux savaient qu'ils finiraient dans la même de toute façon. Draco savait que la chasteté avant le mariage n'était plus une coutume chez les sorciers depuis au moins mille ans, mais tout d'un coup il eut envie de remettre d'actualité cette vieille tradition.

Asteria lui lança un regard en coin, attendant qu'il dise oui. Rose et son traître de rejeton avaient recommencé à chuchoter dans leur coin et l'ex-Mangemort cru percevoir les mots _bain_, _chandelles _et _assurdiato_. Il vit même la bonne femme Weasley envoyer des couvertures supplémentaires à l'étage avec sa baguette.

Voyant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter, Draco approuva en disant qu'il enverrait Holly porter des vêtements à Scorpius. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, s'enfermer dans ses appartements et oublier cette journée avec une grande quantité d'alcool.

Inquiète de l'état de son mari, Asteria prit poliment congé et aida Draco à se relever et à mettre sa cape. Au moins, Rose serait là si les Weasley tentaient d'étouffer Scorpius avec un oreiller.

Juste avant de s'en aller, Draco prit son fils à part et lui marmonna :

«-Fils, un conseil. Je me fous de comment tu traites le père, mais ne te fais jamais détester de ta belle-mère

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir une autre gifle. »

Sur ce, le très distingué Draco Malfoy partit suivi de son épouse et Scorpius se dit que cette rencontre aurait pu se passer beaucoup plus mal.


End file.
